1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nanowires, and more particularly, to nanowire growth and harvesting.
2. Background of the Invention
Nanostructures, and in particular, nanowires have the potential to facilitate a whole new generation of electronic devices. A major impediment to the emergence of this new generation of electronic devices based on nanostructures is the ability to effectively grow and harvest nanowires and other nanostructures that have consistent characteristics. Current approaches to grow and harvest nanowires do not facilitate mass production and do not yield consistent nanowire performance characteristics.
What are needed are systems and methods to grow and harvest nanowires that have consistent performance characteristics.